


Shallow

by honeydripper



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Sunrises, jimmy learns to swim which is the cutest gd thing to think about, the answer is no, will i ever get any better at tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydripper/pseuds/honeydripper
Summary: Teaching the dark lord to swim...





	Shallow

She had found him lounging on a hammock outside, dawdling on his acoustic as the sun was making its morning debut. She always found it ironic, how someone deemed the ‘dark lord’ by many, was almost always up to watch the sunrise. The rich hues of the sunrise contrasted against Jimmy’s pale frame, the sharp edges of his shoulders and jaw softened by the orange glow. He smiled when he finally caught her eye and motioned for her to come to him.

“Are you going to keep spying on me, or are you going to enjoy the sunrise with me, my darling?”

His tone is quizzical, and she almost doesn’t catch the small quirk of his lip when she saunters over to him, the sheet from their bed the only thing covering her bare body.

“Good morning to you too, Jimmy,” She starts, pressing her lips to his forehead before taking a seat next to him, “I would think that you’d at least wake me up before going on your morning excursion, especially since we are on vacation.”

He chuckles in response and wraps an arm around her shoulders, placing a saccharine kiss to her cheek and trailing his lips down her jaw.

“Oh, don’t be cross now, my darling. I figured you’d want the extra hours of sleep, especially considering our… activities from last night.”

The smirk on his face seeps into her neck as he litters soft kisses there. The memories from last night sending a thrill of arousal through her body, she can almost feel Jimmy’s hardness pounding into her as flashbacks from the previous night invade her thoughts.

“You’re insatiable, green eyes. Do you know that?” She murmurs, her breath hitching when he tugs the sheet from her body, nipples tightening when the cool morning air cascades over them.

Before he can continue with any of his antics, she gets up from the hammock and walks over to the pool, plopping down on the shallow side and letting her feet dangle in the glimmering water below.

“Are you going to join me, my darling?” She teases, mimicking his soft accent.

Jimmy scoffs and sets his guitar down, walking towards her to take a seat. He lets his long legs dangle next to hers, wading slightly in the shallow water. They relax there for a while, taking in the view of the morning sun gracing the sky in vibrant hues. The birds chirping becoming the soundtrack for their peaceful morning.

Jimmy’s hand eventually creeps over to her thigh, the touch more comforting than untoward as he squeezes slightly. She turns her head to catch his gaze and places a soft peck to his lips. He smiles against her and skates his hand up to her waist before deepening the kiss.

“You know,” she murmurs against his lips, laughing softly when Jimmy nips at her jaw, “I think it’s about time you learn a new skill, green eyes.”

Almost immediately, Jimmy pulls away, a knowing look in his eyes as his gaze moves toward the pool.

“No. Absolutely not.” He says firmly, emerald irises locking with hers to solidify his stance.

She laughs and takes his hand in hers, placing a kiss on it before hopping into the shallow end and standing between Jimmy’s spread thighs.

“C’mon Jimmy, you know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. And if you are that scared,” she smirks, “we can stay in the shallow end. I promise you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

She places a kiss to the top of his thigh and walks further into the water.

“James, I’m waiting,” She emphasizes, gesturing with her hands for him to follow her into the waist-deep water.

With a heavy sigh, Jimmy obliges to her wishes and slides into the pool, his lithe frame looking like it could get swept away, even in the weak current. She smiles and sets her hands on his waist, thumbs twiddling over the sharp points of his hip bones.

“I told you it wasn’t so bad, honey. Now, do you trust me?” she asks, a smile teasing her lips as he glares down at her.

“You aren’t giving me much of an option, my darling,” Jimmy replies, tone wavering in the slightest.

With a soft chuckle and a plethora of bribery, she convinces Jimmy to lay on his back in the water, her hands settling under his back to support him as he floats. He looks up at her with a stoic look, his body wound tight as he refuses to relax.

“Jimmy,” She chides, moving one hand to skate over his chest, “If you don’t relax, I’ll have to push you under.” She teases, pushing down on his chest softly to get her point across.

He glares at her in response to the threat but slowly relaxes after a few moments. Eventually letting his head tilt back and his eyes close. The sight below her is enough to make her breath hitch, Jimmy’s dark hair fans across the water like a blue-black halo, and his steady breathing is enough of a sign to see how relaxed he is.

“Are you enjoying this more than you expected to, green eyes?” She murmurs softly, smiling wide when he responds with a lazy ‘mhmm’.

The relaxed look on his face is a tell-tale sign to not take it any further, she’ll get him in deeper water later. For now, she lets him drift off in the shallow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this silly little story! I tried a new writing style so I hope it doesn't totally suck. Shout out to @ladygrange for sending the ask prompting this story ages ago, I appreciate you! And thank you to @tremble_and_shake for always looking over my stories before I publish them, you're a gem!  
> As always, comments and suggestions are encouraged!


End file.
